What if Percy Jackson fanfic
by the ninth muse
Summary: this is my fiction two years after the last stand...


This is my first fanfic after years of reading fanfic... hope you like it...i'll try to think a better title

[i do not own Percy Jackson. ]

**Chapter 1 He forgot to use the waves**

It's been two years since Percy fulfilled the prophecy. Now, he's gone with her girlfriend, Annabeth, and their friends they met last year, Jason, Piper, and Leo for a vacation. They're going back from Montauk, for they stayed to the cabin where Percy and her mom used to rest when they go there for vacation. Percy is driving a Prius, Annabeth on the passenger seat, and Piper, Jason and Leo on the backseat. As they drive, they talk about the things happened to them, reminiscing the past.

They arrived on New York, just before the sun sets. Percy had just "dispatch" (that was Leo's term) Piper and Jason and send them to their homes.

The three of them we're driving on the South Shore when suddenly they noticed something, no – someone. She was running to their direction. A girl with a raven black hair, running almost breathlessly, chased by something you probably wouldn't like to see in those times. A monster with a face of human, but has body that of a huge lion and has a leathery, spiky tail that whipped deadly thorns in all directions. A manticore.

"What's with the girl?" Leo asked, then noticing her horrible fate. "She's being chased by a manticore!"

Percy slowed down to park the car away from the road.

"We have to help her, because she wouldn't be followed by a monster unless she'd a de-". She didn't even finish her statement. They all rushed out of the car when they saw the monster lunged to the girl.

"Hey, you lion ass! Over here!" Percy yelled, uncapping Riptide. A smile crept on the monsters lips. He lunged his tail to Percy, but he sidestepped, knowing the spikes were poisonous and he'd be dead if he let those touch him. He attacked again, but the manticore is fast enough to counter his strike. The manticore swatted him away with its tail. He flew a few meters and hit the shore hard.

Percy is no longer interesting to the manticore. The monster turned his attention to his original victim. It was about to attack and whip its tail to her when suddenly, it felt something stabbed it on the shoulder. He growled loudly and turned to see his invisible enemy. Surely, that was Annabeth, wearing her Yankees cap.

The girl was awestricken. She cannot move, her body froze because of fear and terror. Leo, who was standing nearby, holding his javelin, noticed her, and quickly pulled her away from the fight scene.

Percy stood on his feet after he recovered form a few seconds of concussion. He saw Annabeth, nearly trounced by the manticore. "Annabeth!" he yelled, running towards them.

The longer they fought with this monster, they more their energies were drained. Surely they have wounded the manticore, but it's a monster, and it can't be killed that easily. They're just fighting in circles.

The manticore must've noticed that they're tiring, and when he saw the chance, he whipped its tail, causing the thorns to fly on different direction. Thanks to their ADHD, they dodged from all of the poison spikes, but this gave the monster the chance. It whipped his spiky tail again, and the next thing you know, they were both on the ground.

Seeing what happened to the good people who helped her, the girl stopped and stood frozen. She can't believe someone will die because of her. She ran back to the shore, and Leo followed, trying to stop her. She won't let anyone die because of her again.

The manticore was about to sting his poison tail to the demigods, when suddenly the water rolled back to the sea. The girl screamed with all her might and suddenly a huge wave covered the shore, washing up the manticore and then exploded into dust. Then the sea was calm once again, like nothing happened.

Percy stood up, completely dry, naturally because he's the son of the Sea God, and helped his girlfriend Annabeth, which is dripping wet, to stand. Leo was speechless, because of shock and maybe because he does not intend to swim in the middle of the windy night.

But to their surprised, they saw that girl they helped, sitting on the sand and shaking with fear, was completely dry, no traces of water on her body, just like Percy.

They came closer to her, and she looked up to them, revealing her jade green eyes clouded with tears. Percy stared at her, then locked eyes with Annabeth, which is probably thinking the same thing as Percy.

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

"Kandice." The girl replied. "My name is Kandice."

i know the story lack bit of details but i'll try to improve it. please review!  
wait for the next chapter!


End file.
